A Miracle for Us
by exodewi
Summary: Ketika sebuah kebersamaan yang kita rasakan dahulu tidak sama seperti sekarang. Keinginan hanya sebuah asa. Brothership SJ


Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, member Super Junior  
>Other Cast : EXO<br>Gendre : Friendship and Brothership  
>Summary : Ketika sebuah kebersamaan yang kita rasakan dahulu tidak sama seperti sekarang. Keinginan hanya sebuah asa.<p>

Dilarang Copas !  
>Warning : Typo, Gaje, Garing<br>Review or Comment ok ;)

Don't like don't read !

Keep Enjoyed Reading !

Super Junior, mungkin nama mereka kali ini tidak terlalu begitu terdengar. Wajar saja karena sekarang banyak sekali group-group pendatang baru yang begitu bertalenta. Bukan berarti Super Junior redup sepenuhnya hanya saja mungkin jadwal mereka tak sepadat seperti biasanya. Kali ini hanya perwakilan dari mereka saja yang sedang tampil di suatu acara M Countdown. Tepatnya bukan begitu hanya saja namja ini baru melakukan debute solonya setelah 8 tahun lebih.

Namja ini kita sebut saja sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, seorang magnae dari group Super Junior. Kyuhyun terkenal dengan kenakalan dan kejahilannya terhadap hyung-hyungnya. Namun para hyungdeul sama sekali tak terganggu. Magnae ini adalah magnae yang ajaib, mengalami koma dengan keadaan luka dalam kecelakaan yang parah namun dia mematahkan perkataan dokter dengan hidup sampai sekarang. Padahal dokter mengatakan dia bisa saja meninggal. Tuhan begitu menyayanginya.

Hari ini begitu membahagiakan baginya, pasalnya Kyuhyun berhasil menempati posisi pertama di M Countdown. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Menjadi seorang penyanyi ballad yang handal memanglah impiannya sejak dahulu. Acara telah berakhir dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm.

Ketika pulang Kyuhyun mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa deja vu. Dia melihat group EXO berjalan pulang menuju dorm mereka dengan 12 member lengkap. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Tidak ... Tidak pneomothoraxnya sudah lama tidak kambuh kok. Hanya saja dia merasa sakit ketika mengingat saudaranya yang sangat lengkap.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Dirinya disambut oleh beberapa member yang memang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Mereka semua memberi ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya hari ini di M CountDown. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

Sekarang sudah malam, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal yang tadi. Terkadang dia ingin sekali membuat apa yang terjadi sekarang sama seperti dulu, yaitu lengkap. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda dorm, karena dia takut hyung kelincinya akan bangun.

Dulu dia adalah seorang penghuni baru yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan Super Junior. Dia ditolak, dibenci, bahkan tak dilihat. Bahkan sempat dia hampir menyerah. Namun dia sadar bahwa dia harus tetap berjuang. Pada akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun bisa berhasil diterima oleh semua member dan fans.

2007 adalah tahun terberat bagi Kyuhyun. Dia mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa dan impiannya. Tapi keajaiban datang, dan membuat Kyuhyun tetap hidup hingga sekarang. Setelah kejadian itu semua hyungdeul makin menyayanginya, dan Kyuhyun sangat suka. Tapi setelah kejadian itu pula satu persatu hyungnya mulai meninggalkannya.

Hankyung atau Hangeng, gegenya dari negeri tirai bambu itulah adalah orang yang pertama kali meninggalkannya. Padahal dirinya tak ingin gege kesayangan asal Chinanya keluar. Namun Kyuhyun sadar yang dapat dirinya lakukan saat gugatan itu melayang hanyalah diam.

Kibum. Kyuhyun selalu mengagumi hyung es yang satu ini. Dia tidak pernah takut terhadap semua hyungnya pengecualian Sungmin, tapi pada Kibum entahlah dia selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun takut. Wangi tubuh Kibum bahkan sama dengan wangi tubuh appanya dan Kyuhyun menyukai itu. 'Pabbo padahal dulu akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk meraih impiannya sebagai seorang aktor, tapi kenapa sekarang aku merindukan hyung esku.' Itulah isi benaknya, Kyuhyun tertunduk seraya menghapus air matanya.

Dia terkadang berpikir seandainya dulu dia tidak bergabung dengan Super Junior, mungkin mereka akan lengkap hingga hari ini. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya seperti virus yang membuat satu per satu orang berniat pergi.

"Kyuhyunnie masuklah di luar sangat dingin."

Terdengar suara, saat Kyuhyun melihat sumber suara hyung aegyonya 'Sungmin' yang ternyata memanggilnya. Mengingat Sungmin, bukankah hyungnya yang satu ini pun akan segera pergi meninggalkannya juga. Sungmin akan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, apa berarti Sungmin juga akan lepas sepenuhnya dari Super Junior? Rupanya mungkin memang dia adalah pembawa sial bagi Super Junior.

Sungmin mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun yang diam. Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mengingat Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa terbuka. Dihampirinya dongsaeng bungsunya tersebut. Kemudian Sungmin mengelus rambut eboni milik Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan saeng?"  
>"Aku... Aku merindukan Hankyung hyung dan Kibum hyung."<br>"Waeyo?"  
>"Tadi aku melihat EXO mereka begitu lengkap dengan 12 orang, sedang kita hanya sisa dari 13 + 2."<br>"Jika kau seperti ini Hankyung dan Kibum pasti tidak akan tenang dalam pekerjaannya, karena merasakan magnae mereka sedang bersedih."  
>"Aku tahu hyung, tapi... Bukankah sebentar lagi pun kau akan mengikuti mereka?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, dia mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.<br>"Apa kau tahu Kyu, keputusanku menikah ini adalah keputusan terberat dalam hidupku."  
>"Maksudmu?"<br>"Dengan keputusanku ini aku tahu aku menyakiti banyak orang terlebih ELF. Aku yakin banyak dari mereka yang menangis. Bukankah aku jahat Kyu? Tapi inilah keputusanku, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana mempunyai keluarga. Tak bolehkah?"  
>"Ani.. Hyung kau juga manusia normal, memang harus seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin hyung ku kembali pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Semenjak kehadiranku sepertinya satu per satu dari kalian ingin pergi, apa angkaku ini memang sial?"<br>"Kyu, setelah menikah nanti aku akan tetap bersama kalian, tidak akan meninggalkan group Super Junior. Kau bukanlah kesialan, kau adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi kami. Hankyung dan Kibum pergi tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, itu memang keputusan mereka. Berkat kau kita bisa menjadi sebesar ini sekarang."  
>"Jeongmalyo hyung?"<br>"Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun tidak mempercayaiku? Bukankah saat kau dalam masa pemulihan dulu kita saling berjanji satu sama lain. Bahwa kita akan menjadi kakek-kakek bersama. Ketika itu kau menantang uisa untuk tetap berkarir bersama kami, padahal seharusnya kau berhenti. Untuk lengkap... Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, bukankah hati kita tetap satu Kyu? Kenapa kau lupa itu."  
>"Gomawo hyung, perkataan mu benar. Aku juga yakin ELF akan tetap mencintaimu meski kau memang telah menentukan takdirmu sebagai ELF sejati mereka akan selalu mendukungmu."<br>"Haha Arrasseo." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kembali menuju kamar mereka.

Sementara sebenarnya Leeteuk telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Dirinya tersenyum menyaksikan kakak beradik tidak sedarah itu saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Mereka saudara dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Meski Super Junior tak secerah dulu, tapi dengan kita selalau percaya dan bersama maka Super Junior akan membentuk suatu Cahaya yang bisa mengalahkan kecerahan yang lain. Dan Kyuhyun kau adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan bagi kami, terima kasih." Berlalulah Leeteuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

FIN  
>Review  Comment?  
>In here yeth :')<p>

I am always believe Super Junior  
>I am always believe Lee Sungmin<p> 


End file.
